uos_and_friends_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Yankee Raiders Corporate Republic
The Yankee Raiders Corporate Republic, also known as the Yankee Raiders is a simulated military organization that is led by Valerius Bellum 'on two games (so far): 'Halo 5: Guardians and Battlefield 4. History Origins The Yankee Raiders Corporate Republic (YRCR) started as a military simulated organization on Battlefield 4, where it's legacy first began. On Battlefield 4, the Yankee Raiders became largely notable and recognized by the many community admins. This inspired our expansion into the Halo Series. This action was taken to test the Halo Community as a new playing field for the Yankee Raiders. The following lore below is based on our actual history, but with a twist on dates and names. The Beginning In the year 1999, the Pentagon put into service an elite group of soldiers known as the Yankee Raiders. These soldiers were handpicked from all branches of the United States armed forces and volunteers from the British armed forces, however most of the new recruits were pulled from the 29th Infantry Division. The Yankee Raiders were given the code name “Project Titan”. The goal of Project Titan was to create a task force that could deploy anywhere in a moments notice with complete tactical knowledge. Two years after their formation, the Yankee Raiders had become a ghost story. Stories of American soldiers appearing and disappearing flooded the Middle East. The locals called these weird phenomenons “The F.O.G.(Forward Operating Group)". For the next 12 years to come, the Yankee Raiders became the most mythical warriors in the world. In the year 2017, the legend of the F.O.G. soldiers had begun to decay. This was because the Yankee Raiders were beginning to be pulled from military service. No one in the armed forces really knew why the Yankee Raiders began to become inactive. By December 18th, 2017, everyone got their answers. On December 18th, 2017, the media had been all sorts of spun around when news came in that a group of arms industry billionaires purchases land in northeast Afghanistan, and decided to form a new country called the Yankee Raiders Corporate Republic (YRCR). The founders of the YRCR had been the reason the Yankee Raiders had been pulled from service. Never before has a privately owned entity been able to buy such a protected military asset. All the overwhelming news flooded the civilian populations' heads, as nothing this drastic had ever happened so suddenly before. In the eyes of a civilian, a new superpower emerged overnight. Battlefield 4 Era Golden Age The YRCR almost instantaneously became the hot topic on everyone's radar. The YRCR made its mission very clear to the world, and the world listened. This group of billionaires wanted a league of unified nations who genuinely cared about each other's safety. This idea of a unified military and political force inspired many third worlds, and first world countries to join the YRCR. Unfortunately, both NATO and BRICS were not fans of the goals. The dispute between the YRCR and both NATO and BRICS caused great tension between all the parties, that eventually lead to World War III (WW3). WW3 lasted a total of 12 long years (2017-2029), and lead to many casualties on both sides. In the end, the YRCR was defeated, and all 13 of its allies completely dismantled. NATO and BRICS needed a way to help turn cultural favor in their own countries, as the war brought out the evil in them all. The United Kingdom came up with the plan to blame the YRCR for the war, and blame them for the destruction of its 13 allies. The United Kingdom's plan was voted on and eventually carried out. The YRCR was left in debt, runes, and blamed for the entire war. Post War After WW3 the YRCR struggled to rebuild and suffered 4 civil wars in the period of 80 years(2029-2109). The year after the final civil war (2110), the YRCR finally began to have a steady rebuilding era after all internal opposition was removed. The YRCR’s private sector skyrocketed after the removal of the democratic socialists from its government was complete. The stock market began to come back around, and the production of natural gas again increased. 5 years after this period of recovery (2115) the Afghan Government collapsed, and the YRCR took full control of Afghanistan and many neighboring territories. Between Games Era From the years 2115 (The Year of Unity) (Unity Day March 4th) to 2525 (the beginning of the Human-Covenant War), the YRCR coexisted with the rest of humanity with moderate isolationism. When the Covenant invaded, the YRCR went back to their old ways and became a major energy supplier for the UEG and the UNSC. Halo 5 Era In the year 2552, the YRCR began to regain independence from the UEG, and restart its independent weapons manufacturing. The YRCR is trying independent research into advanced kinetic rounds that are able to match Covenant weaponry in lethality. Eventually towed the end of the Human-Covenant War, this was achieved. The YRCR’s research was a key factor in the success of the UNSC. Because of their war effort the YRCR would see fruits of their labor in the years to come. Fast forward to 2558 and the YRCR has enjoyed an immense amount of freedom for the UNSC. With the YRCR’s energy and arms industries thriving again, the YRCR’s leaders decided to try again at creating a league of unified nations. This has also included the ability to govern their own people again, and continue to unify their own region as well. Military - Halo 5: Guardians Assets Armament Infantry Vehicles Starships The Yankee Raiders Corporate Republic command a large multitude of fleets and are very strong and capable. The most known fleet in the Y.R.C.R. is the Fleet of Invincible Reason which is a flotilla that consists of 1 carrier-class warship, 4 destroyer-class starships, 2 prowler-class starships, and 10 corvette-class starships. Carrier-class warship *YRCR Aurora Black Destroyer-class starships *YRCR Nightingale *YRCR Defiance *YRCR Gorgon *YRCR Decimator Prowler-class starships *YRCR Euphoria *YRCR Titus Corvette-class starships *YRCR Troy *YRCR Gladius *YRCR Nemesis *YRCR Avalon *YRCR Horizon *YRCR Bishop *YRCR Memphis *YRCR Titan *YRCR Prophet *YRCR Artemis Known Members - Halo 5: Guardians Personnel Army *Director Valerius Bellum *Sergeant A. Bautista *Corporeal J. Ford *Private M. Ford F.O.G. *1st Lieutenant Lorax118 *Specialist Knotty Hates U *Specialist Spartan Hates U *Private Minty Hates U *Private Ares Operator